Ouch
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: Personne ne dit du mal de Dog Cops. PERSONNE. Ou il faudra en payer le prix - dans le cas de Kate, avoir son meilleur ami claquer la porte à son nez. A Hawkeye&Hawkeye fic (ClintxKate), basé sur l'incroyable travail de Matt Fraction et David Aja.


Heeeeey. Ca fait un moment que j'ai rien posté et j'en suis désolée, mais vous savez, l'inspiration et les cours et le stress et la déprime et tout le reste. La vie est triste. Bouhou.

Bref, me revoilà avec du neuf. Une fic avec Hawkeye et Hawkeye, les Hawkeyes, Clint et Kate (mais si, dans les comiiiiics, vous savez, les super-géniaux-ultra-chouette-et-sublime-aiuhzejvdsj de Matt Fraction et David Aja (si vous voyez pas allez les lire je vous jure it is beautiful)), que, perso, je ship aussi bien en OTP qu'en simple et innocent brOTP (je veux juste tout le temps les voir ensemble ok?). ET BEN ICI C'EST DU SHIP OTP AHAHA (Clate? Klint? Hawkeye²? Pick one)

Dernier mot et je vous laisse: ceci a été écrit de force pour un concours d'une amie (Plume-now) pour la StValentin. Voilà.

Assez de blabla. Je vous aime. Luv.

* * *

Clint Barton ouvrit brutalement la porte de son appartement avant d'aussitôt la claquer derrière lui. Lucky sortit de son demi-sommeil et leva la tête, alarmé. Son maître n'avait pas pour habitude d'entrer aussi violemment. Clint retira sa veste l'accrocha au porte-manteau. Au même moment, une voix l'appela de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Clint, fais pas la tête !

Lucky reconnut la voix comme celle de sa maîtresse Kate. Son maître ne semblait pas content de l'entendre, contrairement à lui. Sans rien dire, l'archer ferma la porte à clef.

\- Cliiiiiiiiiiiint ! Je suis désolée ! Tu m'as vraiment... CLINT OUVRE LA PORTE.

La poignet bougea, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Clint alla se préparer un café.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour que tu ouvres la porte ?

\- Dis que Dog Cops est une bonne série ! Dit enfin Clint.

Aucune réponse, hormis un petit « thud » contre la porte. Clint fit chauffer le café.

\- Dog Cops est la _meilleure_ série au monde, dit très vite Kate.

\- Vrai ?

\- NON ! Cette série est juste... Elle n'a pas de sens !

\- Tu n'as même pas regardé UN EPISODE !

\- Les critiques le disent, Clint !

Il versa le café dans une tasse violette.

\- Bonne nuit Kate, lança-t-il assez fort en direction de la porte.

De l'autre côté, la jeune femme recommença à tambouriner la seule chose qui la séparait de lui.

\- Clint ! CLINT !

Clint s'assit dans le canapé/lit et alluma la télévision. Il monta le son jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir entendre les coups contre sa porte – son qu'il baisserait aussitôt Kate partie, avant que les voisins n'aillent le voir de préférence.

Les coups cessèrent, plus personne ne l'appelait de l'autre côté de la porte. Clint rebaissa le son Kate semblait partie pour de bon. Il ressentait à la fois une certaine fierté et de la tristesse. Fier, parce qu'il _avait battu Kate _; triste, parce que Kate était partie. Elle appellerait. Elle appellerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre qu'il ne décroche pas. Puis il devrait l'appeler pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir décroché pour ne pas accepter ses excuses. Donc au final, il terminerait perdant. C'était toujours lui qui perdait avec elle. Kate Bishop était juste impossible.

À la télé passait un épisode de Dog Cops. Dans cet épisode, les personnages principaux, Gunther et son chien Toby, découvraient un cadavre sous le pont de Brooklyn : le tueur en série avait encore frappé. Clint but une gorgée de son café. Lucky posa sa tête sur ses jambes et leva les yeux vers lui. Son maître baissa les yeux vers lui. Il savait très bien le message que l'animal essayait de lui faire passer.

\- Non, je ne l'appellerai pas.

Lucky se mit à couiner. Clint secoua fermement la tête.

\- Nope. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Tout du moins pas avant la fin de cet épisode. Après, je me lèverai, j'irai jusqu'au téléphone et je commanderai une pizza. Mais je ne l'appellerai.

Au même moment, quelque chose – en plus de la pluie et du vent – frappa à la fenêtre. Clint tourna la tête. Kate agita la main de l'autre côté de la vitre.

\- Descends de là ! Lui cria-t-il.

\- Jamais !

Clint posa sa tasse sur la table basse. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

\- Kate, tu vas attraper la mort.

\- Donc je peux rentrer ?

Il sourit...

\- Absolument pas.

… et referma la fenêtre. Kate se mit à tambouriner dessus.

\- Clint ! Je te demande pardon ! S'il-te-plaît !

Il tira les rideaux.

\- Oh, allez ! T'as des rideaux ? Vraiment ? Clint ! CLINT !

L'archer retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé devant son épisode. Il remonta le son pour ne plus l'entendre. Lucky regarda tristement la fenêtre, puis son maître, puis à nouveau la fenêtre, et encore son maître. Clint se concentra sur l'épisode.

Le tambourinement cessa. Encore une fois, Clint avait gagné. Soudain, il craignit qu'elle ne revienne plus. Allait-il devoir l'appeler ? Il allait devoir l'appeler. Probablement. Sûrement. À 100%. Il finissait toujours par l'appeler.

Le téléphone sonna. Clint sauta sur ses pieds, bien plus heureux que ce qu'il n'aurait dû être. Il perdit volontairement quelques secondes, histoire de ne pas se donner l'impression d'être trop pressé de répondre.

\- Allô ?

\- Clint, j'ai un sérieux problème.

Il prit appui sur la cuisine.

\- Et c'est moi que tu appelles pour t'aider ? Tu ne peux pas appeler l'un de tes nombreux autres contacts, hm ?

\- Clinton Francis Barton. Si tu ne descends pas tes jolies fesses dans la minute qui suit, je prends le Lucky et je me barre en Suisse. Tu as cinq minutes.

Elle raccrocha avant lui. Merde, elle reprenait l'avantage. Clint attrapa sa veste et ordonna Lucky de surveiller l'endroit. Il descendit et sortit sous la pluie battante.

Au départ, il ne vit pas Kate. Il la chercha, tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même. Puis il vit une forme, juste sous l'escalier de secours. Une personne assise dans la pluie, aussi trempée qu'un poteau après le passage de Lucky. Cette personne, il n'en douta pas, était Kate. Quand il s'avança, il reconnut son imperméable et sa mine tendue. Clint en put s'empêcher de sourire. Un commentaire allait suivre, mais elle l'arrêta avant :

\- La moindre blague idiote et j'emmène Lucky au Brésil, compris ?

\- Oui madame, dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Kate tenta de poser son pied droit par terre.

\- Ouch, fit-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait ? Demanda-t-il en passant son bras sous le sien.

\- Je suis tombée. Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais laissé rentrer...

\- Je t'aurais laissé rentrer si tu n'avais pas insulté Dog Cops !

\- Je ne l'ai pas insulté j'ai juste –

\- Je te conseille de te taire si tu veux que je t'emmène à un hôpital.

Elle se tut. Clint sourit. Il reprenait la main.

H-H

Il était minuit passé quand Clint et Kate rentrèrent à l'appartement. Cette dernière s'était cassée la cheville. Le docteur lui avait installé un plâtre qu'elle était obligée de garder pendant un mois. Cela ne la réjouissait pas du tout.

\- Un mois ! S'écria-t-elle en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

\- C'est rien, la rassura Clint, la dernière fois que j'étais à l'hôpital j'en ai eu pour 2 mois.

\- Mais tu es plus habitué à ça que moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pendant un mois ?

\- Déjà, ne plus grimper les escaliers de secours lors d'une averse.

Clint s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et prit la télécommande.

\- Ensuite, un mois te laisse largement le temps de regarder Dog Cops, dit-il avec un sourire.

_Bam. Dans ta face salle gosse de riche._

Kate soupira et s'étendit de tout son long le canapé, pieds sur Clint, sans gêne. Il alluma la télé. Un autre épisode avait commencé.

\- Autorisation de m'endormir devant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas avant au moins trois heures du matin, répondit-il.

Il lui leva les jambes et se releva. L'archer, trempé, alla se changer, et ramena un T-shirt et un jogging que Kate laissait traîner ici – elle vivait pratiquement dans l'appartement avec lui. Il alla dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle se changeait. Quand il revint, elle s'était rallongée sur le canapé, et lui reprit sa place, ses pieds sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font chez la blonde ? Demanda l'archère.

\- C'est sa sœur. Il veut lui poser des questions sur la mort de leur père.

Clint retira le bouchon du feutre qu'il était allé cherché. Sans qu'elle n'y paye attention, il commença à dessiner sur son plâtre. Il dessina tout ce qu'il savait à peu près bien dessiner, c'est à dire une cible et une flèche. À côté, il écrivit « HAWKEYE#2 ». Kate était bien trop absorbée dans l'épisode pour remarquer ce qu'il faisait.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Shh ! Toby a senti quelque chose !

L'archer sourit. Cette soirée était miraculeuse, il ne cessait de gagner. Kate allait le lui faire payer, sans aucun doute.

Au moment où les choses commencèrent à se tendre pour le détective Gunther et son fidèle Toby, Kate changea de position : ses pieds allèrent se l'autre côté et elle se colla à lui. Elle était glacée. Il s'apprêtait à aller chercher une couverture quand elle le retint.

\- Non, reste. Tu me tiens chaud.

\- Une couverture ferait un meilleur boulot. Elles sont faites pour ça tu sais.

Kate roula les yeux.

\- J'essaye de faire passer un message, bêta.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit – une blague, un commentaire, une question, n'importe quoi –, Kate posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Et ce sera tout pour ce soir, dit-elle en se retournant vers la télévision.

Clint ne demanda pas pourquoi. Il savait très bien la réponse – elle se vengeait. Mais il s'en fichait, car, de toute façon, il avait gagné. Avec grand sourire à travers le visage, Clint regarda l'épisode avec Kate. Lucky s'endormit le premier, sûr que ses maîtres allaient bien – et heureux qu'ils ne se crient plus dessus. Clint s'endormit peu après. Kate ne ferma l'œil qu'après une demi-douzaine d'épisodes. Elle n'avoua jamais sa nouvelle passion pour Dog Cops.


End file.
